Golden Eyes
by Runs With Horses
Summary: Bella is the vampire, Edward the human. Edward moves to Forks from Chicago, IL with his parents. What will happen when he meets the infamous Cullen clan? *Better then it sounds!* PLZ RxR! ADOPTED! Being re-written by KAM wuz here. Go check it out!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note****: I know! I need to cool it! But I really couldn't help it this time. **

**I got my idea in the shower. I actually get most of my ideas in the shower, I know that its weird but hey it works!**

**Ok, I've read the Twilight Switch like fics now it's my turn!**

**Summery****:**

**Bella is the vampire, Edward the human. Edward moves to Forks from Chicago, IL with his parents. What will happen when he meets the infamous Cullen clan?**

**Disclaimer****: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!? NOOOOOOOOOO! **

* * *

Chapter One

EPOV

Embarrassing was the one word that came to mind. Why? Well my parents were driving me to my first day of high school in our new rainy home of Forks. I was 17! I could drive myself.

"OH EDDIE!" my mother exclaimed. She was a bit over excited at our new home. "Isn't this exciting? Look at all the green!" she said looking out the window.

"Mom! Don't call me that!" I complained.

I was hoping that I could just blend into the pavement. I really didn't want to be noticed, of course my mother ruined that hope. "HAVE A GOOD DAY EDDIE!" she shouted as my father drove from the school. I ducked my head into my rain coat.

People were staring at me as I walked to the office. I happened to look around the parking lot and the first car I saw was a midnight blue 2008 Jaguar XK Series 2-door XK Convertible. The rest of the cars were very ordinary.

I got the necessary paper work and my schedule and a little slip for my teachers to sign. I got to my first hour class and sat in the back hoping to be ignored.

I was wrong. They all managed to stare at me anyway.

This day was going to be hell.

* * *

BPOV

The day past like any other in the boring high school me and my siblings (of sort) attended. Forks High was like all the other high schools that we had attended in our infinite lives. It was lunch, we all got trays of food, not eating it.

We are vampires and our diets consist of something...different.

"Bella?" my sister Alice asked. Alice had golden eyes and short black hair that made her skin stand out even more than normal.

I turned to her. "Yes?"

"Whats the matter?" she asked.

I frowned, "how do you do that?" I asked her.

She smiled, "just observant," she said.

I looked down, ashamed, "I forgot my gloves," I mumbled. I could absorb knowledge through my hands, skin on skin contact only. The students around me thought I just had a skin problem.

Alice began to laugh, I looked up at her confused, "Silly Bella!" she said. Then handed me an extra pair of the leather gloves I wore all the time. "I was prepared today!" she said proudly.

"You saw something didn't you?" I asked pulling the gloves on my hands. I felt relieved that I could now touch things without knowing everything about it. Like a person for example. I find out more than just the logic and schooling in their brains if you get my drift. A boy in my English class taped my hand today and well lets say I will never look at him the same.

"Yep!" she said popping the 'p' and bouncing off. I swear that one of these days that pixie will be the death of me.

"So, Bella, did you get anything about the new student?" Jasper asked.

I frowned, "we have a new student?" I asked.

Emmett groaned, "Bella, you can be so canceled out you know?" he asked.

"Well you would be too if you had to worry about not touching _anything_ all morning!" I hissed getting up and dumping my tray of untouched food. I stalked off to my sixth hour class, Biology. Honestly, this was getting so repetitive I might just vomit!

I went to my seat and got out a book and began to read. About a half an hour later the class began to fill with students. The bell rang and I heard a male voice talking to Mr. Banner. Said something, I wasn't really listening until the empty chair next to me moved.

A scent so...sweet...spicy...warm...and tangy hit my nostrils. I turned my head slightly to the amazingly mouthwatering scent. My throat began to burn and venom flowed in excess in my mouth. I felt my eyes change from the gold that they had been to pure black.

I didn't recognize the boy siting next to me. This must have been the new boy. His hair was a weird shade of bronze, eyes green and emerald like in color. I felt the thirst that I had been ignoring the past few days roar up. I balled my hands into fists, causing the leather of my gloves to creak.

"Hey, are you ok?" asked the boy next to me.

I nodded stiffly my eyes closed as I struggled not to kill him. Why here? Why now? I knew I couldn't last the hour. So when Mr. Banner, gave time to work on the assignment that he gave us, I went up to his desk and asked to be excused. I went out to my car, a midnight blue 2008 Jaguar. I put my things in the trunk and sat in the drivers seat with my head on the steering wheel, I couldn't handle this. A tap came on my window, I looked up. Alice stood there looking worried.

I rolled my window down, "What Alice?" I asked.

She made a face, she had seen something. "I saw you attacking the new student in Mr. Banners Biology class. I got worried," she said.

"I'm fine, would you mind going to the office and telling them I had to leave?" I asked.

"Not at all," she said. "Bella, are you coming back?" she asked.

I chuckled once, "Yes, I just need to go home for a while."

I rolled my window up and started the car. I waved to Alice as I drove back home.

* * *

**So! How did I do? Good...Bad...Rocked your world...Made you puke your intesines all over the keyboard... what?**

**I got to know!**

**Luv,**

**RWH**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note****: Well, I love the response for this story! I think that we broke a personal record 11 reviews and 83 hits on the first chapter alone! I'm so proud of you all! Keep it up!**

**I'm listening to one of Bill Engvall's comedy CD and I can't stop laughing. So this might be typed a little slow.**

* * *

Chapter Two

BPOV

I went home, not able to stay at the school parking lot. I was just plain ashamed; I was 107, and I had let a tiny, weak, insignificant, human get to me. I take it back, ashamed wasn't a strong enough word to describe the way I felt.

When I got to the house I ignored Esme, going right up to my room. I turned the radio on to a random station, a country song played.

**(Stronger Woman, By Jewel)**

**I guess you could say I'm one of those girls  
That's always been with one of those guys  
You know the type  
Like right now, he sleeps while I write  
But it's better than crying  
I'm worn out from trying  
From loving a man who always makes it clear  
I'm not welcome here  
Just till he's horny and hungry  
or needs something cleaned  
And you know what I mean**

**But not tonight  
'Cause come the morning light, oh  
I'm gonna love myself more than anyone else  
Believe in me, even if someone can't see  
The stronger woman in me**

**I'm going to be my own best friend  
Stick with me till the end  
Won't lose myself again, never, no,  
'Cause there's a stronger woman,  
A stronger woman in me**

**Light bulbs buzz,  
I get up  
And head to my drawer  
I wish there was more  
I could say  
Another fairytale fades to gray  
I've lived on hope  
Just like a child  
Walking that mile  
Faking that smile  
All the while  
Wishing my heart had wings**

**Well tonight, I'm going to be  
The kind of woman I'd want my daughter to be, oh**

**I'm gonna love myself more than anyone else  
Believe in me, even if someone can't see  
There's a stronger woman in me  
I'm gonna be my own best friend  
Stick with me till the end  
I won't lose myself again, never, no  
'Cause there's a stronger woman,  
A stronger woman**

**This is me, packing up my bags  
And this is me, headed for the door  
And this is me, the best you ever had  
I'm going to love myself  
More than anyone else  
Believe in me even if someone cannot see  
There's a stronger woman in me  
I'm going to be my own best friend  
Stay with me till the end  
Won't lose myself again, never, no  
'Cause there's a stronger woman  
A stronger woman  
There's a stronger woman,  
A stronger woman in me,  
Yeah... **

Was it fate? Or just luck?

The song hit home, sure I was a vampire, but I was also a woman. Physically and mentally I was strong, but emotionally? Not so much. The song wasn't me but I admired the woman's courage in leaving. Her strength to do what had to be done hit me like a ton of bricks.

I turned the radio off, and rubbed my temples. His scent was still in my mind. It was sweet, like honey. Spicy like cinnamon, and tangy like an orange. Behind that was a hint of vanilla and cherries. God it was too tempting, I was afraid to go back into that classroom.

I...a vampire...was afraid...

of a human.

* * *

EPOV

The girl in Biology was tense all while Mr. Banner spoke. Then left the first chance she could. I showered this morning. Did I sweat that much in Gym?

When class ended, the boy I sat with at lunch, Mike Newton, came up, "Jeez, did you stab Bella Cullen with a dissecting tool or what?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I didn't say anything except ask if she was alright. Other then that, not a sound," I told him. "She's not always like that?" I asked.

Mike shook his head as he showed me to my English class, "No, Bella is normally quiet, reserved and relaxed. It was weird today, I've never seen her act that way before," he said. We reached my class and I thanked him for helping me today. "Think nothing of it man, see you tomorrow!" he called going to his class.

I sighed and sat through class not really thinking on the reading. My mind was filled with Bella (as Mike called her). Her skin was pale, almost white. Her hair was a light mahogany. Her eyes were what struck me the most. They were coal black.

By the time the Bell rang, I was trying to think of what I did wrong. I walked blindly to the parking lot, and found my parents waiting. My mother gushed over her day then asked about mine.

"Edward!" she called.

I blinked, "what?" I asked.

"I asked how your day went," she stated.

"Oh, sorry, I was day dreaming. My day was ok," I said.

"Just ok?" she asked.

I retold the day for her, leaving out Bella in Biology, "Yea, it wasn't that exciting," I said.

When I got home I did my homework and skipped dinner going to bed early.

* * *

BPOV

This was one of those times I wished I could sleep. Between the hours of school. I was still up in my room. A soft knock sounded on my door and Esme poked her head in, "Bella? Would you play for us?" she asked. "I haven't heard from your piano in ages," she begged.

I smiled at her, "Sure Esme," I said getting off the bed. We went back down and I sat at my Grand Piano. I let my fingers flow over the keys losing myself in the music. I knew that she had done this on purpose, when I played I forgot all my problems, and I let it happen.

I don't know how long I played, but the next thing I know, Alice it tapping me on the shoulder saying that it was time to go. I sighed and told her to hang on and let me freshen up at least.

"I LAID OUT YOUR CLOTHES!" she called from down stairs.

I sighed and went into the bathroom. I came out and put the clothes on without argument. She had picked out a short sleeved dress, that went to mid thigh and was swirling magenta, gold and black. Then black pants and flats.

I brushed my hair back into a pony tail. Alice would object, but I could really care less.

We got to school on time, and I spotted a new car in the lot. It was a shiny silver Volvo, that stood out like my car. Though not as much as my car. The new kid stepped out, I could smell him from over here. His scent was driving me mad. I turned to Alice and told her I was going to hunt really quick before class. She was in my first, second, and third class periods.

After catching a few sleeping deer in the nearby forest I made sure that I was clean and went to class. I was just in time for first hour. I sat next to Alice, "Better?" she asked.

I sighed, "Yea, I guess...can you see anything?" I asked.

She smiled, "you won't do anything Bella, just be ready for Biology."

I rolled my eyes.

The day past faster then I wanted, and soon it was time for Biology. I took a deep breath and walked into class.

* * *

EPOV

She was in lunch. Laughing with her family. There was something different about her today, I couldn't put my finger on it but I knew that there was something.

I was somewhat dreading Biology but it was inevitable. When I got there, Bella was there already. I was silent as I walked to my seat. She looked up, I found the difference, her eyes were gold instead of coal black. Did she have contacts?

She actually smiled at me, "Hi, I'm Bella Cullen. I apologize for my behavior yesterday, I don't know what my problem was," she said holding out her pale hand. **(NO GLOVES?!)** I took it and a confused look crossed her face.

"I'm Edward Masen, and that's ok," I said. She still looked confused.

* * *

BPOV

I couldn't get a thing from him. How could that be? Was it possible? Obviously it was, Carlisle would be interested.

I tried to make casual conversation but failed.

I was still trying to figure out why I couldn't get anything from him. I just couldn't understand it.

Mr. Banner brought in an ancient T.V. and VCR. When he turned the lights out, I felt a current like flow of electricity between me and my partner.

* * *

**Sorry about all that POV change but I felt that it covered the happenings well. Got to sleep now for work tomorrow! I loves you all!**

**RxR!**

**Luv,**

**RWH**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note****: Thx again for all the reviews! I really couldn't wait to post this one! This story has me pumped!**

* * *

Chapter Three

BPOV

I was as far from him as possible. The hunt didn't help much, I stopped breathing and that seemed to help; but I could still taste his scent in the back of my throat. I tried to be civil to him and actually talk today. He had seemed surprised.

I still couldn't get over the fact that I couldn't get any knowledge from him. Was this what Alice saw? I watched the video blindly, and when the lights turned back on I blinked blinded. By the florescent lighting. The bell rang and I left the class trying to not breathe.

Gym wasn't eventful and the ride back to the house wasn't exciting. I couldn't think about anything but how I didn't absorb anything from him in the least. Not that it wasn't refreshing to be able to touch someone without sucking their brains out. That was great, but it intrigued me.

I had just resolved a mental issue when Alice barged in, "Bella, don't even think about it!" she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked her innocently.

She narrowed her eyes, "don't play dumb with me, I saw you going," she said.

I rolled my eyes and walked past her, "Your not making any sense at all Alice," I told her.

"Hold it! Where are you going?" she demanded.

"Hunting," I called to her.

I caught a few animals, then just ran, not really caring where my feet took me. Until I smelled that familiar scent. Oranges, honey, cinnamon, vanilla, cherries. They all equaled one person, Edward.

I fought with my animal side. The side that wanted to drain him dry. I waited, letting his scent sink in and for me to stop wanting to kill him. I was able to rein in the animal, and bring my control to a higher level.

I sniffed the air and was able to direct the scent enough to follow it. I came across a relatively good sized house, his scent was coming from an upstairs window. I easily climbed the siding and found him asleep. My phone vibrated but I ignored it.

This human was interesting, the immunity to my touch was what caught me the most. How when I took his hand am electric shock went through my body. I wanted to know Edward Masen, and I resolved that I would.

I sat in the room till dawn, then snuck back to the house only to be confronted with a ill tempered Alice, "What?" I asked her.

She glared at me, taking my hand and taking my glove from it. She then grasped my hand for a second then walked away. She was pissed at me for doing what I did last night. Even though she didn't see anything happening to him because of me, it was still dangerous.

I went upstairs and showered, got dressed. For once I worried about how I looked. Rosalie poked her head in, "Hey Bella, are you ok?" she asked.

I sighed then got a pen and paper, and wrote...

**(_Bella, _Rosalie)**

_**I know this is ridiculous but I don't know what to wear. Alice is angry with me, so she won't help.**_

**Why?**

_**I...This guy...**_

**Say no more. Bella, that's not embarrassing, it actually explains your behavior over the past two days. As for you clothes, wear...**

She walked over to my closet and picked out a light green long sleeved turtlenecked sweater, Black pants, and Black heals.

_**Thanks Rose, and keep this under wraps.**_

**Sure Bella, and your welcome.**

* * *

EPOV

For some reason I felt like all last night I was being watched, but when I got up in the morning, it was only me in my room.

I ran my hand over my face. Maybe I'm just paranoid.

I sat with Mike and his group. That consisted of Eric, Conner, and Ben. They also sat with a group of girls, all of whom had tried to flirt with me to no avail.

Mike suddenly leaned over to whisper in my ear, "Dude, Bella Cullen is staring at you, she's sitting alone, I wonder why," he said. I slowly turned to see Bella across the room, at an empty table staring at me. As soon as we made eye contact she motioned for me to come over. "She means you?" he asked, "she's never sat with anyone but her family. She's always sat with them, never alone," he said.

"Weird, well, I guess I'm going to see what she wants," I said getting up. I walked over to her table weary, "Yea, Bella?" I asked.

She motioned to the chair in front of her, "why don't you sit with me today?" she asked. I sat, her eyes were bright butterscotch today.

"Why aren't you with your family?" I asked her.

She pursed her lips, "There not happy with me," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

She sighed, "Well, there's this guy I like, and they don't think it's...safe," she said.

"For you?" I asked.

She shook her head, "for him."

"May I inquire into who this man is?" I asked smiling hiding my shock.

She smiled back, her teeth bright and white, "you may," she said looking over my shoulder, "I believe that your friends are unhappy with me for taking you," she said changing the subject.

"They'll get over it, the man?" I asked.

She smiled crookedly, "you don't give up do you?" she asked. I shook my head, "the gentleman that has caught my attention is...you," she said.

What did she just say? "M...m...me?" I choked.

She smiled wider, "yes," she answered honestly.

"Why am I not safe with you?" I asked half flattered that she liked me and half frightened at the fact that her family thought I wasn't safe around her.

She frowned, "I'm dangerous," she said simply. The bell rang and she got out of her seat, "ready for Biology?" she asked changing the subject.

* * *

BPOV

I changed the subject quickly, unwilling to admit anything yet. I walked with him to class, quietly. He must have still been brooding on what I had told him. Mr. Banner walked in a few minutes after the final bell and was carrying two boxes and asked Mike Newton to pass equipment out. I suddenly go a text message from Alice...

_**Bella, get out of there! They're blood typing!. Had a vision, you're going to attack Edward!**_

_**Alice**_

I knew that I should leave, but I would have to explain later. I decided to stay, I had hunted recently and thought that, that would help. I got another message from Alice.

_**You're staying even when I told you to leave! I had a vision! You will...wait never mind.**_

_**Alice**_

I sighed, and rubbed my temples. Mike gave me a lancet, applicator, and a card with 4 squares on it. I picked them back up and put them back in the boxes, "I'm not allowed to participate in this one," I told him at his expression.

When Mike got back to his seat Mr. Banner took out a card, prepared it with water, and opened the lancet and applicator. "To start, prick your finger with the lancet," he speared Mike's finger, and I felt Edward go weak, "then take the applicator, and apply the blood to the card. There's a blood drive in Port Angles and I thought you should all know your blood type," he said looking proud. I stopped breathing, the scent of the blood already strong. "Wait for me to come around and prepare your cards before you start," he said as he began to come around with a dropper of water.

Next to me Edward put his head on the table, "Edward? Are you ok?" Mr. Banner asked.

"I know my blood type sir," he said weary.

"Do you feel faint?" Mr Banner asked in a low voice. Edward nodded, and Mr. Banner turned to me, "Bella, can you help Edward to the Nurse?" he asked me.

I just nodded, not wanting to get the smell of the others blood. I put Edward's arm over my shoulders and took him around the waist, leading him out of the class, "You look like a head of lettuce," I told him, "really green isn't your color," I joked.

He gave me a look then noticed that I was carrying most of his weight, "how are you...?" he trailed off in astonishment.

I shrugged, "I work out," I lied. He frowned and his forehead creased, "so you faint at the sight of blood?" I asked trying to hide my humor.

"So?" he said defensively.

"I'm not making fun of you," I told him. "I'm just curious."

He looked away embarrassed "Yea, the smell makes me sick...rusty...salty...ew," he said making a face.

"If it makes you feel better I can't stand the smell of blood either," I told him, not lying or telling the whole truth. "This might be a weird question but I was wondering if you would like to do something tonight. It is after all Friday."

He thought for a minute, and I opened the office door slipping past Mrs. Cope unnoticed. "What time do I pick you up?" he asked.

"I'll get you, and we'll leave after school, sound good?" I asked.

"What about your family? And my car?" he asked.

I smiled, this morning they had taken the jeep, "They have a ride, don't worry about them. I'll have Alice take your car back to your house. My car is the blue Jaguar," I told him.

He smiled, "I figured," he mutter under his breath, not meaning for me to hear. "Thanks," he said louder.

I chuckled as I lead him into the Nurse's office.

* * *

**So! Review! PLZ! And check out my Brother's story!**

**Luv,**

**RWH**


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

Authors Note: Hello, I won't apologize cuz it bothers people.

**Don't be to angry with me but my writers block is...intense. No matter what I do I can't write for the following:**

**Gypsy Woman**

**No Wand?! (My Harry Potter fic!)**

**What hurts the most**

**When You Say Nothing at All**

**and Work or Romance**

**When I go to write them it's like I know where I want the story to go, but the words are gone! It is so annoying. **

**I've tried all I can...reading (Books and other fan fics)...music...writing...nothing works, I guess I have to just ride it out, I will update them when the muse is back with me. Until then I will update the stories I can. I hate to do that so I hope I can get it back soon!**

**So sorry about the in convenience! Forgive me?**

**Plz??**

**Now my fans...**

* * *

Chapter Four

BPOV

His scent was driving me insane. As soon as we were in the nurses office I went to the far wall and stopped breathing. The nurse, despite being told by Edward that the feeling would pass, was fussing over him.

She went to get him a ice pack for his head, even after much complaints by Edward. I was trying to refrain from laughing. Edward scowled at me, "What's so funny?" he asked.

"How she's just fawning over you," I said, "I find it humorous," I told him. Then I was out of air. I carefully inhaled though my mouth and felt the burn and extra flow of venom in my mouth. Edward gave me a look and was about to ask when the nurse returned. I tugged my glove back on nervously. Why could I still get nothing from him? Why was he special? I liked that I couldn't don't get me wrong. I liked it that way, it was just...puzzling.

"So...what's with the gloves?" he asked.

My gloves were back on today and I silently cursed at myself. "I had a reaction to a drug when I was a kid, to Tylenol of all things, and it gave me these gross looking scars," I lied.

He frowned, "You're allergic to Tylenol?" he asked.

I shrugged, relieved, he seemed to be buying it, "The human body is a weird thing," I told him.

"Tell me about it," he mumbled. It was then that the nurse reappeared with an ice pack. "Really, I'm fine," he said holding his hands out to stop her.

As she was trying to get him to take the ice pack I heard Mike come in. I could smell Lee Stevens and his blood. "Shit," I whispered.

Edward had gotten off the cot and was backing up away from the nurse over to me, "I'm ok now, really," he tried to assure her.

She was about to begin arguing again and was interrupted by her door opening. I took Edwards arm as gently as I could and began to walk to the door, he tried to get me to let go but his efforts were useless, "Unless you want to see a Technicolor yawn by Lee, I suggest you get out," I whispered to him. He gave me an odd look, I sighed, "Unless you want to see Lee blow chunks, go to the lobby," I said more bluntly.

His eyes widened and he went ahead of me out the door, I raised my eyebrow, "You listened?" I asked.

"I don't want to throw up if you don't mind," he said his breathing was a bit irregular.

I stopped my self from laughing at him. "So, what class do you have next?" I asked.

"English," he answered trying to slow his breathing and get it back to normal. "You?" he asked.

"Gym," I said with a smile. For some reason my memories of my human life showed themselves, reminding me of how much of a klutz I had been. It was one of the reasons that no gentlemen wanted to court me.

"I'm meeting you by your car right?" he asked a little uneasily.

I smiled, "or we can just skip," I suggested. His eyes widened. "What? You've never skipped?" I asked. He shook his head. "Too much of a goody goody?" I asked feigning mocking.

His expression changed from shocked to pride, "no," he said.

"Well then big guy lets go," I said walking off to my car.

* * *

EPOV

Skip school? Honestly, I've never tried it, always wanted to but never had. Well, I was now, I got to Bella's car and got in. She definitely had good taste in cars. The car was midnight blue and black leather interior and every extra known to man...and woman I guess. "Nice car," I said getting in.

She gave a smile, "Thanks, I've always liked Jags. I don't know why, I just do. I like your Volvo, an S60R?" she asked.

"Yea," I said a bit surprised, "You speak car and driver?" I asked.

She chuckled and shrugged, "Somewhat, Rosalie is a large audiophile, she's got an M3," she said as she speed down the wet streets.

I nodded appreciatively, "Black?" I asked.

"Red, nice guess though."

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked.

"I was thinking of Port Angles. Maybe catch a movie?"

"Sounds good to me."

**(Later After The Movie)**

We saw a comedy the sound of Bella's laughter was just like bells, and was as beautiful as she was. What am I thinking? She's gorgeous, her sister Rosalie had nothing on her.

"That was good," I said.

Bella was still chuckling, "Yea...thanks," she said suddenly.

"For what?" I asked shocked.

She smiled slightly, "for not paying that much attention when I said I was dangerous. It's true, but it's nice," she said. I had the feeling that she was thanking me for something else entirely but I let it go.

"You want to walk a little?" I asked her. I wasn't ready to think about going home.

She shrugged "Sure," we headed south, behind the visitor friendly face it seemed. "So, why did you come to Forks?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes, "My mom is weird, she thought that a change of face would do the family good. What about you? Why did you come to Forks?" I asked, surely they would fit in better at a school in the south.

"The camping here is great, the whole family is really into the outdoors," she said, again she seemed to be hiding something. "Where did you live before?"

"Chicago, You were adopted?"

"Yes, what do your parents do?"

"Dad's a lawyer, and mom is an interior decorator. What happened to your parents?"

Her expression changed, it seemed haunted, guilty, "They were killed," she answered looking down. After a minute she perked back up, though not as happy as before. "What are your favorite and least favorite hobbies?"

"I like music, mainly the music from the 50's, 80's, and a little of the 90's; I really like classical. I played the piano in Chicago, we had to leave it behind. My least is when my dad tries to get me to talk about law with him. Same question to you," I said.

"As it happens, I like and play the piano myself. I like classical music as well, and rather like the music of today. I enjoy classic novels my favorite being 'Withering Heights' My least is shopping with Alice, she can get a little intense at times. Rose is usually her partner in crime, but if she can't then I'm next in line," she said with a chuckle, it seemed as though she had forgotten her despair.

I was about to ask another question when Bella suddenly stopped, and her nostrils flared. Her eyes widened. "Bella?" I asked she held a finger to her lips to silence me. She looked around, more like scanned the area.

"Shit," she whispered. "Damn! Why now!?" she whispered frustrated. She turned around and put me behind her. What was she doing? Surely if she was paranoid I could protect her. Her eyes went black, and her lips curled up into a snarl, then a deep and menacing...growl escaped her throat? A trio of growls met hers.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

BPOV

_Shit...piss...and Bloody Hell!_ I thought as a trio of regular vampires came from the shadows. One was a tall, light olive, brown haired, male. The other two were females who looked almost like twins, except one was a red head were the other was blond.

Damn! I knew I shouldn't have lead him back here. Their eyes were dark with thirst and were fixed on Edward. I growled at them, aware of Edward's confusion and fear. His fear was a thick salty scent that coated the air, making it easier to ignore his scent and concentrate on the things that wanted to drain him dry. The three vampires were crouched and snarling and hissing. At least two were newborns, "Touch him and die," I threatened, my voice low and more deadly then it had ever been.

The older one snapped it's jaws at me. Someone stepped around the corner, to my great relief, it was Jasper and Emmett. Alice came behind me and tried to get Edward away from the soon to be gruesome scene. It wasn't working.

The older one lunged and Jasper and Emmett went for the other two. I roared and met the vampire head on. Growling and hissing at him as I tackled him to the ground. I began to try and rip him to pieces. First went his left forearm.

He let out a roar and threw me off of him. I hit the wall on the other side of the street with my feet and used it as a spring board to launch myself back at him. I grabbed his shoulders and used my momentum to throw him hard into the far building he had thrown me at. I landed in a couch and roared again as I launched myself at him.

I had to finish this quick before people came to investigate. With new impatience I ripped him into further pieces. I turned to Jasper and Emmett who were gathering the pieces of the vampires.

I breathed deep trying to calm myself, to get back in control. I smiled at them, "thanks guys," I told them, "let me guess, Alice?" I asked.

Jasper shrugged, "Yea," he said. "You're lucky we got here in time..." he was cut off by shouting.

"What the hell! LET ME GO YOU PSYCHO BITCH!" Edward shouted.

"I can't, sorry!" she said too happy.

"ARE YOU HIGH! ARE YOU ALL NUTS! THIS CAN'T BE REAL!" he kept shouting.

"It is," said Alice, "Bella, sorry but you might want to explain."

I sent her a glare, "Sure, I'll be the better one. Even though he just witnessed me kill a vampire Alice," spoke to her too fast for Edward to hear. To Edward I said, "Easy, your ok."

"The hell I am, GET ME OUT OF HERE!" he shouted again.

I sighed, he needed to clam down. Either that or we got out of there... like now. "Alice, I'll take him from here," I told her. She let Edward go, he was too shocked to move so I didn't need to chase him. He struggled under my hold and was about to shout or scream. I put one arm across his chest holding him to me, then put my other to his mouth. "Listen, You have to quit that, or the police will be here in a matter of minutes. Now, I'm going to let your mouth go, and you aren't going to raise your voice above normal right?"

His eyes were wide with fear, and shock. He shook his head 'no' I sighed. "Have it your way then," I said. Then I began to drag him to my car that was around the corner.

**

* * *

**

**Oh! What do you think?! I told you I was going to make it unique! (and more manly on Edward's part)**

**hoped you liked it!**

**Review?**

**Plz??**

**Luv,**

**RWH**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Ok, I was working on Horse Show but I got inspiration to write this one at work. Blame the dogs if you want. **

**I know it sucks but I'm trying.**

**Ok, so now for chapter 5. I got comment's saying that Edward wasn't very Edwardly with his fowl mouth. Sorry, but I thought that it would have effect, and you need to keep in mind that he was totally freaked out about what happened. Shock can do that to people, hehe.**

**Ok, NOW for chapter 5.**

* * *

Chapter Five

BPOV

I put Edward in my car and was driving before he could flinch. "Seatbelt," I told him. Either he was afraid of me or my driving, but he did what I asked as fast as he could. "Are you ok?" I asked dreading his answer.

"No," he said, "I'm freaked out, what happened back there? What were they? What are you? What did they want? Who helped you?" he asked. His eyes were wide and I could still smell the salty scent of his fear. So, I was able to keep a clear head.

"First, I will answer the who helped me, ok?" he nodded so I continued. "It was my brothers Emmett and Jasper. The girl holding you was my sister Alice. What happened back there was an attempt to kill you," I paused to see how he would take this new information. I could smell his fear escalate. "I wouldn't let them near you, you don't need to worry."

He said nothing just waited for me to continue. I sighed the next question I had to answer was one I was dreading, "What I am and what they were, we are the same, in some ways. They go after humans, I don't," I paused to see how he was reacting. He was frozen. "I shouldn't be telling you this. You're too much in shock to handle anymore."

He shook his head, "No, I'm alright. Continue, please?" he asked. His voice was interested and steady, the scent of fear was leaving the car, his natural scent becoming more prominent. His Emerald eyes were softer now, not as wide and frightened. They were pleading me to continue.

I sighed again, "You need to understand, my family and I...we're still dangerous, but not as much as they were," I told him, he nodded. I hoped he was telling the truth. "We are..." I looked away from him to the road, and stared out the windshield at nothing. "Vampires," I finished.

I waited for his reaction, I could smell no fear, just his normal amazing scent. I looked over at him after several minutes, "Aren't you afraid?" I asked.

He was staring at me, in a way that made me feel as though I was under a microscope. "I don't know. My mind is telling me that I should be, but...I'm not," he said. Then something occurred to him, "so, those things, were after my...blood?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered. "You should listen to your mind, you should be horrified of me," I told him.

"Is that what you want?" he asked. I could hear the pain in his voice.

I should have said yes, but instead I said, "No, I don't want you to be afraid, even though you risk yourself just being with me. You don't know how much," I told him.

"So...do...you...drink...blood?" he asked slowly.

"I do," I said and I felt him tense, "but not what you think, my family and I drink from animals," I told him.

"Why?" he asked. He seemed to be trying to distract himself.

"We don't want to be monsters, we want to seem as close to normal as possible. Sometimes, a human comes along, that smells...appetizing, even more so then normal. Its hard to control the thirst then, though we manage to," _most of the time,_ I added mentally. I looked over again, to see if this made him uncomfortable. He seemed ok, "How are you doing over there?" I asked. I was telling the truth when I said I didn't want him to be afraid.

"I'm good, a little overwhelmed, but good other wise," he said. His voice was steady, and he smelled normal making my mouth water. "I noticed, your eyes were different colors from the day I first sat next to you and the day after, then tonight. Is that part of it?" he asked.

"I guess, our eyes tend to darken when we get thirstier, mine tend to change when I'm angry as well. We are also fast, faster then you can see. Our senses are enhanced as well. Like now, I can smell your scent, it's sweet...spicy...warm...and tangy. Sweet, like honey. Spicy like cinnamon, and tangy like an orange. Behind that is a hint of vanilla and cherries," I didn't tell him how much it was making my mouth water.

"Some of us can have special abilities. Alice can see the future, nothing absolute, it can change with a simple decision. Jasper can change the emotions of those around him, as well as feel the emotions of those around him. I have one too, do you remember when you asked about my gloves?" I asked, he nodded, "well I lied, the reason I wear them is because I can absorb the knowledge of those I touch. It's only hand and to skin contact. I don't get to choose what I get, I just get it all. Even things I didn't want to know," I smiled and shivered for effect.

"The time I shook your hand without them, I wanted to get some information from you, to see if you knew anything. But for some reason, I couldn't get anything. It was refreshing as it was frustrating. Refreshing because I could finally feel someones skin without getting unwanted information. Frustrating because I couldn't know if you knew about us," I told him.

He was very quiet, "You ok?" I asked.

He nodded slowly, "yea, is your skin being cold part of it too?" he asked.

"Yes, do you have any more questions?" I asked.

"How old are you?" he asked.

I looked over and he was staring at me, "17," I answered automatically.

"For how long?" he asked.

I sighed, "107 years," I told him, "I was born 1901, I was attacked by another vampire when I was 17, I was close to dead, when Carlisle found me. He changed me. He said later that he was lonely and regretted it later, I had a family and he felt like he stole it from me.

"A few days later, I went home, but when I walked into the house, the scent's of my parents drove me mad. The next thing I knew was their cold bodies in my hands," I stopped. Hating the memory.

Edward was quiet, I glanced over at him. There was pity in his eyes, "I'm sorry," he said finally.

I smiled at him. "Thank you, but it was my fault, I knew I shouldn't have gone home, and I did any way." I shook my head, "I guess I was too selfish to care about their safety."

"No," his tone shocked me, it was angry. "You aren't selfish, you try to not be a monster. You've given me warning, told me that you were dangerous, but here I am," he said gesturing to himself. "I chose to be here, I could have told you no, but I didn't," he said. We were at his home now and I was sitting in his driveway with the engine off. He looked outside and had a disappointed look on his face, "I have so many questions," he said.

I smiled, "I can answer them all too, Monday. Sleep now, let your new knowledge sink in. I'll see you later," I told him. He got out and I could feel his eyes on me as I drove away.

* * *

EPOV

I watched her drive away, was I insane? Did I have a death wish? Every thing that was thinking logically was telling me to run away from her, ignore her, to stay away. But another part told me to get closer to her. I almost felt like I _needed_ to know her.

I walked into the house, "Eddie! There you are, we were worried," my mother exclaimed.

"I was on a date mom," I told her, then instantly regretted it.

"Oh, who's the lucky girl?" she asked in an inquiring tone.

"Her name is Bella," I told them, "I'm tired ok, so, I'm going to bed. Good night."

I almost ran up the stairs, and took a shower. I couldn't wait for Monday.

I woke up the next morning to sunshine. I looked out my window and saw that the sky was actually clear and the sun was shining bright. The nice day held no interest for me. The only thing I could think of is Bella. How she was calling herself selfish. How her hair was able to stay out of her face throughout the whole fight.

_She_ fought for _me? Why?_ I wondered. Why was I so special. She could have any guy she wanted. Yet she was choosing me. I shook my head. I was average, maybe a little good looking but not more then that. What she saw in me was a mystery.

I walked downstairs, My mother was making breakfast. "Hi mom," I said. Mainly out of friendliness, I didn't want to talk.

"Hi honey, so, tell me about Bella," she said.

I groaned, I wanted to avoid this, "She's about five foot three, brown eyes, dark hair, pale..." I paused for a millisecond, "she's beautiful, funny, smart...I really like her," I told her, hoping that it would satisfy her.

It didn't, "So, when so I get to meet her?" she asked.

"Mom! I don't know ok? We just had our first date. Relax," I told her. Then went outside with the toast she had offered me, "Thanks," I told her as I went outside. I sat on one of the benches in our garden.

The weekend passed slowly, I was actually excited to wake up on Monday. I got ready in a dark blue and white striped polo with jeans and tennis shoes. I drove too fast to school. When I pulled in I looked for the blue Jaguar. When I spotted it my heart jumped. I parked and grabbed my bags eager to see Bella.

"Hello Edward," her voice was casual, soft like velvet and sweet like chocolate.

I turned from my car, "Hey Bella," I said, I felt my body relax at once. "How was your weekend?"

"Sunny," she said.

"How are you able to walk outside in the sun?" I asked.

"Myth, though we don't go unaffected. I'll show you some time" she said chuckling.

"When do you sleep, and is it in a coffin?" I asked.

"Myth again, we don't sleep. Are we starting the inquisition now?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Yea, so, what else is a myth?" I asked.

She thought for a minute, "well, crosses don't bother us, a stake to the chest just makes a huge hole, garlic isn't a repellent just unpleasant. I don't know what else there is to say," she looked at me, waiting to see if I would flip out again, I guessed. She shook her head, "I still don't see why you still want to be with me after what happened on Friday," she said.

I scoffed, "That's getting annoying you know? Just face it I'm not afraid of you," I told her.

She smiled, "I know, and I'm sorry. I just..." she went quiet, "I don't want the same thing that happened to my family to happen to you. I've never felt like this before," she said. We were in the parking lot and she looked out of her window. After a moment she looked back at me, "I don't want you to meet the same fate," she said.

Her voice was filled with sadness and sounded like there was no hope. I took her hand, " Bella, don't worry about that. I know you're stronger then that," I told her. I didn't know her that well but something told me it was true.

She gave me a sad smile, "I'm glad _you _have confidence in me. My brothers and Rosalie just think I'm going nuts," she said. "Alice, Esme, and Carlisle are just happy to see that I'm happy again. Ever sense what happened to my parents I've been depressed, careful, and protective. I would go off into a city and act as a vigilante of such."

I looked at the clock in her car at the same time the bell rang to signal that classes started in five minutes. "We better get to class," we got out of her car and began to walk to the school going off to our separate classes.

"Oh, Edward," she called, I turned, "You know to not say anything right?" she asked a worried look in her eyes.

"Of course, Bella, your secrets are safe with me," I told her.

She smiled, her smiles made me feel like a stick of butter left in the microwave too long, "Thank you...I'll see you at lunch," she called walking away.

**

* * *

**

So? what'd you think? I really love to know so review and tell me! Flames are always welcome but insults aren't tolerated. If you haven't read my policy on insults then look on my pro and read it.

**Ok, happy again! I love my reviews!**

**Luv,**

**RWH**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:**

**How are we today? I'm ok, I get to go to My Aunt's for Thanksgiving. Crockpot Turkey Yum (Not! Gag me with a spoon!)**

**So, you all are so patient that I decided to update. Here you go chapter six with my love!**

**(P.S. Read my new story Nitro so I can update? People that have reviewed really want one and I said I would if I got a lot of reviews)**

* * *

Chapter Six

BPOV

I went through my classes not paying attention to the lectures and taking notes blindly. What was my problem? If I was human again my heart would be going a million miles an hour. Emmett liked to make fun of me and my oblivious state. I wanted so bad to punch him but thought better of it. A vampire brawl wouldn't be the smartest thing in the world.

Lunch finally came along and I left Emmett and Jasper at our fourth hour Spanish class. I waited for Edward outside the lunch room. I spotted him walking a few feet away with Mike Newton, Tyler Crowlie (who was with his girl friend Lauren Mallory), Ben Chaney (who was with his girl friend Angela Webber) and Connor Johnson **(I can't remember his last name at the top of my head, tell me?) **who was talking with Eric Yorkie.

I waited for him to see me. He was about a foot away when Mike tapped his shoulder. I could hear their conversation from where I was. Thank you vamp hearing.

"_Ed__w__ard, look who's waiting for you," _Mike said indicating me.

"_I know, she said she would,"_ Edward answered.

"_Are you two like going out or something?" _Ben asked.

Edward shrugged, _"I don't know, we've only been on one date,"_ he answered.

"_Dude, you went go out with Bella Cullen you are my hero," _Eric said, stopping his conversation with Connor.

Edward raised an eyebrow, _"Yea, is it that big of a deal?"_

"_Yea, she's the hottest chick in school,_" Mike informed him.

"_Everyone is after her. She is the second best looking chick here, after her sister Rosalie. Body like a model," _Connor said.

"_Don't let Emmett here you say that, he'll kill you," _Eric warned.

I suppressed a laugh, "Hey Edward," I called to break their conversation on my sister and my hotness. They were just beginning to talk about how Alice is behind Rosalie on the hot list.

Edward waved to his friends and walked over to join me, we walked in and started getting food. He raised an eyebrow when I got lunch. When we were at our table, I could tell that he was dieing to ask me a question. I opened the subject for him.

"I can tell you are about to die if you don't ask the question that is on the tip of your tongue. So, spit it out," I said moving food on my tray around.

"Are you able to...eat...real food?" he asked.

I made an effort not to laugh, to answer his question I took the chicken patty sandwich, took a bite, fought the urge to gag it up on contact with my tongue, chewed, then swallowed the bite. He stared at me with eyes that looked like he was a deer in front of headlights. "Does that answer your question?" I asked. He nodded blankly. I laughed now, "what? Think I'm going to combust?"

I might not combust, but my stomach was churning as it tried to figure out what the hell I ate. I really had to vomit. Near the end of lunch I couldn't hold it in any more. I excused myself and went to the girls bathroom.

I vowed to myself to never eat human food again. Even if it meant that people knew what we were, never again! It's even worse on the return trip from the stomach. I met Edward at Biology and he asked if I was ok.

"Yes, we can eat human food, but our digestive system can't process the crude energy. It's like you can eat a rock, but your body can't digest it and absorb the minerals that you need from it. So, you take the minerals and vitamins that you need from your food. Just like we get what we need from blood," I silently explained.

Edward nodded, "Yea, I understand. So, what did you do with the food you ate?" he asked.

I smiled, "Do you really want me to answer that question?" I asked. He made a face and I laughed.

Mr. Banner walked in then with an ancient T.V. and VCR. A movie day. You know that feeling you get when you were looking forward to something then find out that it's not going to happen? That sinking feeling of disappointment? Thats what happened to me at that moment. I needed something to distract myself from Edwards mouthwatering scent. A lecture I could do, but a movie? No, the flashing pictures of light didn't keep my attention.

Mr. Banner began the movie and sat at his desk and began to grade papers. The movie was on our next unit, Plants and photosynthesis. I sat back and made an honest effort to watch the movie. But when the lights went out it felt like an electric current went circulating through the room, though me and my table partner.

I glanced at Edward from the corner of my eye, he was sitting with his back against the chair and his arms crossed. He didn't seem to be focused on the movie. I wondered if he felt it too.

When the lights went on he blinked blinded then stretched. "What did we just see?" he asked grabbing his bag as the bell rang.

I smiled as I got my books, "I believe we just finished a section on the inter workings of a plant. Photosynthesis is tomorrow's subject I believe," I said surprised that I knew what we had actually seen in any part of the movie. He pursed his lips.

"What's photosynthesis?" he asked.

"I guess you'll have to pay attention tomorrow," I said with a smile.

Alice caught me outside the gym after seventh period and prevented me from leaving. "Bella, I've seen..." she trailed off, focusing on a point on the wall.

"What Alice? What have you seen?" I asked anxiously. Had she seen something about Edward? Was he in danger? "Alice please!" I begged.

"Nothing...his future just disappeared," she said. Then she shook her head, "I've never had that happen before. It's just like, he's..." she stopped looking at me strangely.

I groaned then whipped my glove off and grabbed her hand. Then gasped, she didn't see him dieing, it was like someone was covering her eyes, and I knew that she thought that it meant he was dead. I clenched my teeth, my anger masking my pain to lose him. I took my hand away and put my glove back on, "What could cause that?" I demanded.

"I don't know!" she said exasperated. I went off to find Edward before he left, "Bella, we need to talk to Carlisle. Relax," she pleaded as she chased me at human pace.

I turned on her, "No, Alice. I won't, you don't understand. I've never felt this way my whole life, ever! I refuse to lose the one that made me feel this way!" I said then walked off using his scent to find him. I was by the history building when a scent hit my nose. It was the foulest thing I've ever experienced. Like a mixture of rotten eggs, used diapers, and too much pepper. The scent was familiar and different at the same time, from the past.

It overpowered Edwards lovely scent. I stopped where I stood and a growl came from my chest and my lips curled over my teeth. "Bella?" Alice asked.

"Alice, I know what you can't see," I said. She looked at me anxiously. I turned my head, "Who wants to go wolf hunting."

* * *

EPOV

I was just coming out of my English class, when I saw them. 3 Giant russet skinned men with black hair were surrounding my Volvo. I stopped for a second, then continued to the car determined to ignore them and watch for Bella.

"Edward Masen?" the biggest one asked.

I looked at him weary, "Yea?" I said unsure.

"I need you to come with us to La Push," he said.

I raised an eyebrow, "Why?" I asked.

"We can't discuss it here," he said, his head shot up and his nostrils flared. "Come with us now under your own power or we'll force you," he said looking toward the math building beyond that was the history building then the gym.

"I..." I was cut off by an exasperated sigh. Then the big one spoke to the one on his left.

"Take him to the car," he said, "Keep him quite."

The one at his left looked around then grabbed me clamping a hand over my mouth. "No calling your leech," he said in a whisper so soft I could barely hear it.

"Jared just get him out of here!" the big one said the one who had grabbed me. "Paul, you and me are going to follow in the forest, to be sure that nobody follows."

The one he called Paul nodded then they darted off. Jared dragged me to an old rabbit. Inside another guy that looked like Jared was behind the drivers seat. I was thrown in the back then Jared got in and the driver hit the gas all at the same time. "I can hear them, step on it Jake!" Jared said taking watchful glances out the window.

"Will someone tell me what's going on!" I demanded.

The driver, Jake, I guessed, stepped on the gas making the old car lerched forward, " Sorry, we can't not until we get you safe," he said as the car zoomed around a curve.

"Safe? From what?" I asked confused. I thought that for sure Bella would have kept me safe. As weird as that sounds.

Jared turned in his seat, "From the leech you call, Bella," he said.

**

* * *

**

What are the wolves doing? Are they nuts? And Bella, will she violate the treaty by crossing the line? Find out in...

**GOLDEN EYES!**

**Luv,**

**RWH**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:**

**I've got it all worked out now! Got it all in a time line, it's just the fine points left. So, yea. I don't know how long this will be, but yea. I'm excited, can't you tell? LOL**

**Sequel? I don't know. I haven't decided yet. I could, but I need a plot. I've got minor details if I do write one but I _need_ a plot. When you review tell me possible ideas? Plz?**

**Alright, I couldn't leave you hanging like that so, here is Chapter 7. While I'm on a role .**

**:)**

* * *

Chapter Seven

BPOV

"Bella! You can't!" Alice said restraining me. I growled at her. "Listen! Lets at least talk to Carlisle. Ok? Maybe we can work something out with the wolves," she suggested.

"I don't want talk Alice, I want those DOGS! I want them dead!" I hissed. "I won't let them live for this!"

Alice lead me to my car and put me in the passenger seat then drove off as she closed her door. "You need to calm down Bella. Relax," she said.

"RELAX? ARE YOU NUTS?!" I screamed. "What if it was you in my position and Jasper in Edwards? Would you calm down?" she looked away from me. "That's what I thought," I'm mumbled.

We pulled into the garage, and I charged into the living room where the rest of the family was waiting. All were tense. "GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON, WHY I SHOULDN'T GO AFTER THOSE DAMN DOGS!" I screamed.

"The treaty Bella," Carlisle said calmly then looked at Jasper.

"I DONT' GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THAT f------ TREATY!"I yelled. Then turned to Jasper "DON'T EVEN TRY JASPER!" I shouted.

"Bella, clam down," Emmett said.

"LIKE HELL I WILL, THOSE DOGS WILL PAY!" I shouted, even Jasper couldn't have calmed me. "I SWEAR, I WILL RIP OUT THEIR THROATS!"

"BELLA!" Jasper shouted, surprising me. "Calm down, we will think of something," he said putting a hand on my shoulder. "I feel as if I'm going to massacre a city," he said.

I took a few deep breaths and closed my eyes. After a moment I opened my eyes, "Ok," I said steadily, "What are the options?" I asked calmly.

The tense atmosphere instantly relaxed, "well, we could make an effort to contact them," Carlisle said. I pursed my lips, he continued, "We could just wait for them to return him."

I growled at the idea, "I won't wait," I stated through clinched teeth.

Carlisle nodded, "fine," he said trying to keep me calm. "I don't recommend just charging in there and grabbing him, Bella, that would make problems rather than fix them," he said.

"So, we have to make agreements with_ dogs_?" I said.

"Bella, it our only option that you can live with and the only one that makes sense to us," he said. "If talking doesn't work then we can go with the plan you want, to just grab him. First though we should talk," he said.

I nodded taking a deep breath, "Fine, but I won't be left behind," I said.

"Bella, are you sure that you can control yourself enough?" Alice asked cautiously.

"Yes, Alice, I think I can," I said.

Carlisle and Jasper went in search of the wolves and called not long after. "Carlisle, what's going on?" I demanded.

He was quiet for a moment, "They refuse to talk," he said finally.

I felt a grin creep across my lips, "Wolf hunting?" I asked.

"Bella..." he said in warning.

"I won't really _hunt_ them, just get Edward out as soon as I can. What about a war Carlisle?" I asked.

"I warned them of what we would do if we couldn't get a talk put together. They don't think we have the guts," he said. I could hear the smile in his words. "You want to meet us a few miles from the boarder in 5 minutes?"

"Sure," I said then hung up the phone. "Who wants to come wolf hunting?" I asked. "They won't talk with us, so we're going to get him out," I said.

Emmett grinned with me, "I'm in, for sure! I need to meet the guy who's got you head over heels in love," he said.

I rolled my eyes then looked at Rosalie "I'm coming too, I don't want you to be alone again," Rosalie said getting off of the sofa and clasped my shoulder. "We'll get him back," she promised.

"I'm in for sure!" Alice said excitedly. "They mess with one of my sisters they mess with me," she said.

I smiled at her then turned to Esme, "I'm opposed to fighting, but I'm coming too. I've never seen you this happy, Bella, and I want it to stay that way," she said with a soft smile.

We took off and were at the boarder in 4 minutes. "Are we ready?" I asked.

"We are," Carlisle said. "Be ready to run with him, as fast as you can.

I took off my gloves, putting them in the pocket of my pants, and cracked my knuckles, "No problems there," I said, sniffing the air. It reeked of werewolves. I winced, "God these guys smell," I mumbled.

"Can you decipher his scent?" Carlisle asked.

I looked over and raised an eyebrow, "Does a bear shit in the woods?" I asked playfully. I inhaled then wincing at the wolves disgusting scent, through that thought, I caught a smell of honey, cinnamon, oranges, vanilla, and cherries. My mouth watered and I sighed, "got him, you guys got my back?" I said opening my eyes. There was a chorus of "you got it"s and I took off. Following his scent like a hound dog on the trail of an animal for a hunter.

I felt the vibrations of the wolves running...away. I smiled, we had timed it perfectly. They wouldn't come across us until we were already across the boarder. If nobody was guarding him. That I doubted. I was coming up on a house that looked more like a tiny gray barn then an actual house. His scent was strongest there. The only other being there was a human female, the wolves were all out running watching for us. "You guys surround the house and I'll go in through the back door call if you see anything," I said barely over a whisper.

As they passed me to go to all sides of the house they gave me reassuring looks. I went around to the back door and inhaled. The female was in the front of the house and Edward was in a room close to the middle of the house. I opened the back door silently. Slipping through the smallest opening possible. I kept low, and sniffed quietly, his scent lead me to a room that reeked of wolves behind that was Edwards beautiful scent. I opened it quietly and slipped in. He was resting on the bed. I walked over quickly and covered his mouth so he didn't scream.

"Edward," I said soft enough so that the human in the living room wouldn't have a hope of hearing, but loud enough for him to hear. "Don't scream, we've come to get you out," I said taking my hand away.

"We?" he whispered.

"My family and I. Come, we can talk later," I said. I went to the door, and opened it all the way. "Get on my back, no questions," I whispered. Edward gave a worried look but did what I said. "Close your eyes," I told him. After a moment, I ran. "I've got him!" I called as I went out the back door.

My family flanked me, and I took off as fast as my legs could go. A howl ripped through the night, "we've been found!" I called.

"By who?" Edward asked.

"Your new _friends_," I said sarcastically.

"I don't get it," Edward said.

"The guys that kidnapped you, they're not human. Werewolves if you will. They kill vampires, my family_ had_ a treaty with them, but we just broke it by crossing their boarder," I explained.

"You did that for me? Bella..." he began.

"Edward, I wasn't about to let them have you, I want it known that I did make an effort to talk with them. They refused of course," I said. I could feel the vibrations of the wolves coming closer.

"Bella, their getting closer!" Alice called from behind me. "Get Edward out!"

I gritted my teeth and ran even harder. "Just in case," I said through my teeth, "just in case I don't make it. I want you to know Edward, I love you," I said.

He went still on my back as we and the rest of the family crossed the boarder.

**

* * *

**

SO!? How was it? What do you think? I thought it was good. What do you think Edward will say to Bella after her little confession?

**Tell me your theories (Ha! Twilight reference!)**

**Luv,**

**RWH **


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:**

**I couldn't leave you hanging like that. So I started to write this when I posted the last chapter. I'm really excited about this one though, really I can't wait to see reactions!**

**Read and Review? ;)**

* * *

Chapter Eight

BPOV

"I know that we just met, but, you need to know that. You're all I think about Edward, remember that," I said touching one of his arms that he had in a death grip around my neck.

He didn't say anything. I could feel his heart beat and his breaths as I ran past trees and over logs of the forest around Forks. I let him mull that over, I waited, listening and trying to feel the vibrations of the wolves though my feet.

I never did. I stopped and waited, nothing. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme came behind me and listened as well. We heard nothing. Were they following us? I frowned. If they knew it was us they wouldn't give up that easy...would they?

"I'll check it out," I offered. "Maybe they don't think that it's us," I said.

I got Edward off my back and he was frozen with shock still. Had I said it too soon? We could have died in that little escapade and he needed to know the truth. The wolves would have killed me but left him alive.

"Be careful," Carlisle said.

I rolled my eyes, "Alright, I won't hurt them," I said jokingly.

* * *

APOV

Edward stood where Bella had left him. He just stood, looking at nothing."I'll take Edward to the house for safety," I announced. Bella would be a little angry with me for taking him but thankful for me being concerned about his safety.

I held my arms out and lifted him bridle style. I expected him to squirm or something, most men would. He just remained motionless. I got to the house, and set him on the couch. "Edward?" I asked softly. "What happened?" I hadn't seen it because for one we were on the wolves's land and Bella had decided what ever had him this way at the last minute.

He sighed, the first animation I had seen from him in a while. "She said that she loved me," he said shakily.

I squealed, "I knew it!" I said. A confused look crossed his face and I grew concerned. "Do you love her?" I asked.

He closed his eyes, "Yes," he said.

"Then what's the problem?" I asked, totally confused.

"What if she said it, just because she thought we were going to die? How do I know she really feels that way?" he asked opening his green eyes. "I don't want to get my hopes up."

I scoffed and laughed at the same time, "Of course she still means it you doof ball. You haven't noticed the changes that we have. She plays her piano again, she actually is happy when I drag her out shopping. She whistles in the morning. Even Emmett, Bull headed Emmett, has noticed that she's head over heals in love with you. Trust me, she meant it. You should tell her how you feel. I think that she believes that you don't feel the same," I advised. "It was you Edward that changed her. After Bella met you she got happier and happier each time she saw you, never doubt that she does love you."

He didn't get a chance to say anything else because I heard the family coming back, "Do you want anything," I interrupted.

"No," he said.

Bella's relief when she ran through the door was almost tangible.

* * *

BPOV

When I had gotten back to where the family was waiting and didn't see Edward or Alice I began to freak. I don't know why, even when Carlisle told me he was with Alice at the house I wouldn't feel better until I was in his presence again.

I felt like a teenager again, falling for the first guy I met. Sure, I'm met and dated other guys, but none really felt this...right. Him being immune to my touch was refreshing. I could finally feel someones skin without learning _everything_ about them. With Edward, I had to wait. Waiting, it made me feel more...normal. Not that a vampire could actually be normal.

I walked into the living room and Jasper wasn't the only one that could feel my relief. I could tell that Edward was feeling better. I was suddenly grateful to Alice. I would have to thank her later.

"Hi, Edward," I said walking over. "You seem better," I pointed out.

He nodded, "I talked with Alice," he said. "I had something that I was worried about."

"I'm glad that she could help," I said. I really wanted to know what was wrong but I didn't want to push him into something he wasn't ready for me to know, or if he wasn't ready to talk about it.

I guess he sensed my curiosity, "They were about what you said...that you love me," he said. I froze suddenly glad that everyone had left to give me and Edward privacy. I nodded, not trusting my voice. "Mainly, that when you told me that it was just because you thought that we were going to die. I...I didn't answer you because of that. I was afraid that you didn't really mean it," he was looking down now at the oak floors.

If my heart wasn't silent, it would be pounding in my chest. If I could breath, I would be gasping. "Bella, what I'm trying to say is that...I love you too...but was too chicken to say it to you before. Alice told me that _everyone_ has notice that you have changed. That you are happy again. She told me, that it was me that changed you. That after you met me you got happier and happier each time you saw me," he said. "I'm sorry that I didn't believe it before, that I couldn't say anything before. I _do_ love you Bella," he said, his eyes pleading.

I blinked, then smiled, "Thank you Edward," I told him. Then _he _kissed _me_.

**

* * *

**

So? what do yo think? I thought it was cool! Edward told Bella how he really felt...thanks to Alice. I know it's not long but I have a short time frame here.

**Review?**

**Luv**

**RWH**


	9. Authors Note! MUST READ!

**AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!!!**

**Hi all! I just graduated high school, so to celebrate, I'm starting 'I See Dead People!' I know it took a while but I hope you like it! I DO have it posted.**

**Now, for some bad news....no I'm not dieing, but I do have to take a hiatus. I don't want to but I have to. I can't take a computer with me to Europe. I'm going with my French class on a tour of Europe. I hope it will only be from June 6th until July 4th or 5th. I'll be super busy up until I leave. I'll try to have updates for my stories.**

**I'm VERY sorry!**

**Luv**

**RWH **


	10. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:**

**Hi all...sorry I haven't updated in a while but I just started college and I've been trying to focus on that. **

**But I'm setting up a separate facebook from my personal one, so add me as a friend (Kya or Kyalene or my email runs_with_horses(at)yahoo(dot)com) if you want updates and or to talk to me personally, or give me suggestions. I'm going to try (I can't guaranty) and post previews of my upcoming updates and which story I'm working on. I'll try to be online when I'm working on them so you can chat with me if you so desire. Lol (I'm also on Twitter with the username KyaRWH)**

**So, read on and review!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

BPOV

"Are you sure that this is the right thing right now?" I asked again, tugging on my gloves nervously . Edward had picked me up and we were headed to his house so I could meet his parents. Alice insisted on dressing me for this, she did a great job...as always. She had put me in a black halter dress that came just past my knees with matching shoes. My hair was down and curly, and my makeup was light.

"I think it's a perfect time, we need to get our minds off of the werewolves," he said. "Besides...my mother is demanding to meet the girl that has her son head over heals."

If I was human I would have blushed, instead I just looked down. I felt so weak when I was alone with him. Was it that human in me reawakening? Hell if I knew. Part of me had the feeling that this was a bad idea. "How will we explain the fact that I'm not eating?" I asked.

"I told her that we were eating before we came. She thinks we went to a movie and dinner. She's only making coffee, and you can give me yours when she's not looking," he offered. Coffee wasn't bad to take down and I didn't need bring back up. It just made me hyper...kind of like Alice on a normal day.

"What if she doesn't like me?" I asked.

"I doubt that she wouldn't like you. I swear she already loves you," he joked. "don't worry about it," he said more seriously as he pulled up to a large yellow house. "here we are, wait and let me open your door."

I chuckled as he got out and came around to my door. From the house I heard _"look Ed there they are! Oh my she's gorgeous!"_ a woman I guessed was Edward's mother. She had a huge smile on her face and her green eyes and bronze hair long and curly. His fathers face had a hard, blank expression. He made a gruff sound and Edward's mother smacked him, _"you better be nice Edward!"_ she said loudly. _"give her a chance."_

"_I'll be nice but I don't have to like her," _he said, his voice was smooth like Edwards and harder, older. He stalked off with mumblings about needing to work.

I took his offered hand and got out. Edward leaned up and whispered in my ear, "did I mention that you look gorgeous?" he asked.

I smiled, "I don't believe so Mr. Masen," I said.

He chuckled and lead me to his front door, his mother was standing in the front hall practically squealing with excitement, "Hello!" she said coming forward and giving me a hug, "You _must_ be Bella," she said. "I'm Elizabeth."

"Hello Elizabeth, It's great to meet you," I said.

She ushered a man over, he seemed reluctant to come over, "This is my husband Edward Sr," she said.

I held out my had, "It's wonderful to meet you sir," I said.

He shook it not saying anything only after Elizabeth elbowed him in the ribs, "Nice to meet you too," he said.

"Let's _all_," she paused glaring at her husband, "go into the living room for coffee," Elizabeth suggested.

"That sounds wonderful Mrs. Masen," I said.

She laughed, "Oh dear, Mrs. Masen is my mother-in-law. Please call me Elizabeth," she insisted handing me a cup of coffee, "cream and/or sugar?" she asked.

I shook my head taking a sip, "No thank you," I said.

Edward sat next to me giving me a strange look and I winked discreetly.

" So, Bella, if I may? Why do you wear those gloves?" Elisabeth asked.

"It's alright, I had a bad reaction to Tylenol. I'm allergic to the stuff for some reason," I shrugged. "My hands have some very unpleasant scars that I'd prefer not to show," I said nipping any hope of asking me to take them off.

"Oh my!" Elisabeth gasped, "I'm sorry!" she exclaimed sympathetic.

I shrugged, "It's completely alright," I said taking another sip of my coffee, "Nobody really notices anymore, I guess it's because we live in a small town. Everybody's gotten used to them."

Elisabeth nodded. We talked a lot, Edward's father eventually joined the conversation and it was ten by the time we looked at the time. "Oh my! Edward why don't you take Bella home?" Elisabeth said taking my empty mug.

"Alright mom," he said getting up then offering me his hand. "I'll be back soon."

We got out the door and to the car before I began to laugh, "I think I have a charming affect. Your dad by the end of the night wouldn't stop talking to me," I said.

Edward nodded, "How come you could drink the coffee?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I just know that I never need to...uh...you know," I said.

He chuckled, "You are a strange vampire, but I still love you," he said with a smile.

"As you should," I said smiling back. "and I love you too."

He dropped me off at home and gave me a traditional good night kiss.

**

* * *

I know it's short! I'm sorry! My writers block meds aren't working. ;) I will try to update when I can.**

**Luv**

**RWH**


	11. UP FOR ADOPTION!

**Authors Note****:**

**Hi! I know I hate these too but I've made a hard decision. The following stories are up for adoption:**

**Almost Dead**

**Golden Eyes**

**I See Dead People**

**Nitro**

**No One Lives Forever**

**When You Say Nothing at All**

**The requirements are: **

**1) You must have a completed story in the Category. If it is a crossover you need to have read both book series and have one completed story for one or the other. **

**2) Write in English.**

**3) Keep the major conflict. I will tell you when I choose you. **

**4) Don't Kill any major characters unless it's part of the plot. **

**5) Finally, Keep me in the loop. Let me know if you write a sequel, or just ask me to Beta, I would be happy to.**

**The following stories I need a Co-Author:**

**When You're gone**

**The Requirements are:**

**1) You Must like or enjoy Slash stories. **

**2) Write in English.**

**3) Have a completed Slash story in Twilight. (not really required but it will help your chances.)**

**I'm sorry if I have let you down. I hate that I have to write this. but I got in over my head, and it caused me to loose interest in my stories. I have so much other stuff going on at the same time with my life that I have no time for them. Again, I'M SO SORRY!**


End file.
